


Blue bandanna

by Shadowandblack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bartender - Freeform, Big fangs, Drunk paps, Other, best boss ever is muffet, muffet just get another worker, sans has big fangs, sans is a bit manipulative, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowandblack/pseuds/Shadowandblack
Summary: Your trying to close up muffets...key word there is ‘trying’. You would be done by now if it was not for the intoxicated skeleton who seems to have a knack for puns (at least he did before he passed out drunk...on honey). Welp time to call someone to pick his non-existent ass up so you can go home and sleep.





	1. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic! Let’s see how I do...

Everything wiped down? 

Check.

Chairs all stacked.

Check.

Floors all swept, alcohol all organized, food put away, dishes all done and the bar all empty?

Check, check, check, check and che...wait no back it up.

You resist the urge to groan in internal agony as you stare down the orange hooded skeleton who was sitting at the bar passed out drunk while holding onto a honey bottle. How can a skeleton drink with out it all passing threw them? How can they get drunk? And on honey no less? No wait that’s not the problem right now...right?

Ok so it’s part of the problem, after all you have a passed out drunk (on honey) skeleton who won’t wake up no matter how much you shake them and you were tired and just wanted to sleep. Sigh...well time to frisk the dude for a phone and hope it does not have a lock on it. Let’s try the least awkward pocket, his hoodie pocket. You move around from the back of the bar to stand on the snoring skeletons left side. Reaching under him you slide your hand into his surprisingly soft hoodie pocket and feel around. You quickly locate something rectangle like but not quite the right size for a phone and judging by how thick and leathery it was I would say it’s safe to say that it’s his wallet. 

Retracting your hand you give into the temptation and groan rather loudly voicing your irritation. 

Skelly dude jolts a bit and you feel your hope rise at the thought of him waking up. But your hopes are quickly dashed when he sinks lower into the counter (it’s honestly looks like he’s becoming one with it your a little jealous really) and mumbled something about science being a bit fishy. 

What ever that means.

looking him over once more the pockets in his shorts become apparent. Well it’s more awkward but it’s worth a shot. You tap the outside of his pockets to at least avoid some (some not all) internal shame of basically feeling up a passed out Skelton and feel what feels like a phone. “Ha! Victory is mine!” 

Smiling happily while quickly pull out his phone and turn it on. Ha! Another stroke of luck! It’s not locked! Swiftly pulling up the phone app your eyes scan over the contact names. A small smile pulled at your lips when you came upon the contact name ‘best bro’. Chuckling a bit you tap the call button for the ‘best bro’ contact. It rang twice before...

“BROTHER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! ITS PAST 2 IN THE MORNING!”

Yesh either this dude is loud or he’s mad at his brother.

...probably both...

Yep both sounds like a good answer to me.

“Ah sorry sir but your brother is still here at muffets...I tried to wake him but as it turns out he’s a very deep sleeper. would you mind coming and picking him up?”

The voice on the other side sighed. “IM SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCES THAT MY BROTHER HAS CUASED ILL BE OVER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE TO PICK HIM UP.”

“Ah don’t worry about it he was actually rather good company before he passed out.”

The constant puns was rather amusing especially when you made it your personal mission to see if you could get him to run out.

You could not.

“So it’s not to much of a bother to wait a bit more. see you when you get here.”

There was rustling on the other side of line as if the other person (er, monster? Who knows yet) was moving. Proboly leaving his house. Before a hum in reply.

We exchanged our good byes before we both hung up. Turning your attention back to the skelly dude you returned his phone to him by sliding it back into his pocket. To keep yourself occupied you moved around to the back of the counter and worked on wipping the counters down again. It did not take long at all before another skeleton, this one seemed to have a color theme of blue, was most definatly smaller then the Skelton with the hoodie and was rather...Well let’s just say big boned, walked into the bar. his eye lights (?) scanned the place before falling on the other skeleton and me as he made his way over.

Smiling politely at him as he walked over. “I take it your his brother?”

The blue skeleton’s smile brightened and he nodded. “THAT IS CORRECT MISS HUMAN, MY NAME I...”

He paused a few feet away from the counter as if frozen. His blue eye lights seemed to grow fuzzy and focused on me. Growing concerned you waved a hand at him. 

“Sir are you alright”

the smaller skeleton shooked himself a bit before his smile that had previously slipped from his face returned. 

“ER YES SORRY MISS IM JUST A BIT MORE TIRED THEN I THOUGHT. AND AS I WAS SAYING MY NAMES SANS IM PAPYRUS’S BROTHER.”

He crossed what distance was left between him and the counter and held out a gloved hand to you. Taking the hint you placed one of you hands in his and shook it ignoring a sudden warmth in your chest. 

{note to self research causes of heart burn later.}

“Ah I can relate.” 

Chuckling a bit before telling him your name as well. You were putting the rag away (to tired to really notice the glances sans kept sending your way or how slowly he seemed to be moving) when your tired mind decided to question how a small skeleton like sans could carry the rather tall drunk home alone. Well that was not really your problem as long as they got out of the bar you could go home.

‘Um...sans would you like some help getting him out of here?”

Sans eyes widened along with his smile.

“YES PLEASE!”

Wow he hopped onto that quickly. Seeming to relize this he quickly amended it a bit.

“I MEAN IF YOU DONT MIND THAT WOULD BE GRATE.”

you tiredly smiled at him chuckling a bit. “I don’t mind at all just let me...” you walked around the counter and opened the door and locked it before heading back over to the two. You took a position on the drunks unoccupied side and wrapped a arm around his middle. Sans quickly saw what you were doing and copied you helping you heft him into a standing position and slowly walk him out of the shop (you managed to close the door by hitting it with your foot). You were beginning to disengage yourself from the drunk a good bye in the tip of your toung when sans noticed and swiftly jumped into action. 

“AH WAIT! Um...I mean...I COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP GETTING HIM HOME.”

You frowned, you did not really want to, what you really wanted to do was go home and crash on you bed (or the floor the floor was really starting to sound good right about now). Noticing your reluctance sans was quick to mention that he lived about 5 minutes away on foot. Sighing you nodded tiredly not bothing with all the stranger danger flags that were going off right about now. Or the fact that you found him rather cute when he smiled the way he did as if he had won something. 

True to his word the walk was short but by the time you made it to his place you hardly registered when you walked into the house or when sans sat you down on the couch and carried the drunk up the stairs by himself. You hardly even noticed when you feel asleep shortly after sans hit the top of the stairs and never woke up when you were carried to a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Ideas? Comments? Feel free to post them here or my tumblr!
> 
> https://shadowandblack.tumblr.com


	2. Not my bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel that sass? No? Well I focused more on detail then sass this time. Let me know if it makes the reading more enjoyable or not.

Somethings not right...somethings really not right...but you can’t quite place what it is that is wrong or out of place. Besides who cares?! Your bed tonight is really just that good! It’s so much fluffier, softer and warmer then usual! And it even smells great! Almost like...mint and...and...well who cares!? It just smells nice! Sighing happily as you rolled onto your belly and snuggled into the pillow and covers as you bask in the warmth and just everything that is this bed. Why have you not realized how amazing your bed is before today? Wait...that’s right...your bed is not this great...it’s not this warm...or this soft and it smells like lavender or what ever flowery scent your softener is!

Your eyes snapped open and you quickly sat up and glanced around the room you were in taking in the light blue walls, desk of action figures, your great grandmothers computer and a book shelf. Dam what the hell happened last night? You flopped down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling idly noticing the glow in the dark stars as you tried to remember what all happened. Muffet needed you to work a double shift (nothing new there) which then turned into a triple shift (you two were the only workers and something on her end popped up...(muffet I love you and your a amazing boss but hire another god dam worker!)) everything was normal...besides the punning skeleton (muffet usually delt with him (Something about him being a old friend.)) dude seemed like he had a long day and was pounding down this honey that I never even knew muffet had (going to have to try some of it later...). The poor guy drank himself to sleep (hate to be him right now must be dealing with a massive headache...) and you could not wake him up when it was closing time. One quick frisking of his person later you luck out and call his brother who arrived shortly after...you helped him carry his drunk brother out and got convinced to help carry him the rest of the way to their place...everything’s reeeeaaaaalllllllyyyyyyyy fuzzy after that. All that you could make out was a couch and being carried...wait...did you...did you do the do?! You quickly sat up and threw the covers off letting out a sigh of relief when you noticed you were fully clothed and nothing felt sore (nothing that shouldent anyways your back still hurt like a mother fudger).

Maybe you just passed out as soon as you got here and they were nice enough to let you take over their guest bedroom for the night? Yay that sounds about right...I’ll have to thank them...but perhaps I could catch a few more z’s in their heavenly bed? Just as you were about to relax back into the bed there was a rather loud bang from downstairs.

Welp, best check that out.

You grudgingly got up and out of the bed not bothing to question why it was a rocket ship and began to head for the door when you stopped and glanced back at the unmade bed.

...better make that...

After all it is the polite thing to do. You shuffled back to the bed (quietly noticing your lack of shoes...no idea where they went) and quickly began to go about re-making it. Once the covers were pulled up, sheets tucked into the corners and the pillow fluffed you once again headed to the door and poked your head out. After glancing down both sides of the hallway (one side had another door before the wall ended the other side had 2 doors and the hall turned out of sight) you headed down the hall that was most likely to head to and down the stairs (obviously the one that was not ending in a wall) after softly closing the door behind you. Once you hit the bottom you glanced left where you here voices (they were whispering...you could hardly make out a word they said), deciding to make your presence known you made you next step rather heavy (the voices emidently stoped and there was a rather loud bang) before making your way into the kitchen. The first thing you notice Was the mouth watering smell of French toast.

The second thing you noticed was the drunk from last night who look confused and miserable. Chuckling to yourself you moved into the kitchen. 

“Enjoying your hang over?”

He gave you a amused and pained look before groaning and letting his head fall onto his folded arms. There was bang by the stove causing your head to snap to it noticing the smaller skeleton from last night (sans! That was his name!...right?) had turned around (the pot on the stove wobbled a bit he must of put it down and that caused the bang)and had his hands on his hips as he glared at his brother.

“IM SURE HE IS, HE KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF HE DRANK THAT MUCH BUT STILL DID ANYWAYS!”

Ouch poor hung over dude, that volume must hurt. After a quick glance at the skeleton who was currently sinking more into his arms and the table. You let out a chuckle in amusement and shook your head slightly. Before remembering you really should be on your way.

“I’m sorry for passing out on you last night, I hope I was not to much of a bother.”

The drunk made a dismissive sound and mumbled something you could not quite make out (did you hear something about ‘for the best’...?) just as sans was placing a plate of French toast, sausage links and eggs in front of his brother and began to pull out a chair as he talked.

“DONT WORRY ABOUT IT! YOU TOOK CARE OF MY BROTHER AND HELPED ME CARRYING HIM HOME IT WAS THE LEAST WE COULD DO.”

By the time he was finished talking you slowly begin to relize your sitting down in the chair he had pulled out.

...how did that happen?

Before you could open your mouth to question it or begin to excuse yourself so you could go home a plate just like the drunks was set in front of you.

“I DO HOPE YOU WILL STAY AND HAVE BREAKFAST WITH US BEFORE YOU GO HOME.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...hey...I have a tumblr...check it out...(going to try and make this more of a interactive fic)
> 
>  https://shadowandblack.tumblr.com
> 
> Also what do you thinks going to happen next?


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French toast anyone?

You stare at the plate of food in front of you.

...how can you say no to this sugar powdered goodness? You really shouldn’t you don’t know these people well (or at all really). But...but...it looks and smells so good?!

Looking up at the drunk (you really should get his name...) who was just beginning to dig into his honey covered (don’t question it he literally drank straight up honey all night last night) food trying to see if this is ok. As if he could feel your stare he glanced up and gave you a shrug and a ‘do what ever’ look before going back to his meal.

Taking a deep breath in before letting it out in a huff/sigh you look at sans who was giving you a hopeful look and what little resistance you had melted. Smiling a bit you pick up the fork that had been provided to you. 

“I would love to stay thank you.”

Sans emidently brightened up (or brightened up even more? How is this possible? ) before grabbing a bottle of syrup off of the counter and another plate of food before taking a seat between you and his brother as he passed the syrup to you. 

“IM GLAD! I WOULD HATE FOR YOU TO OF BEEN LATE OR STARS FORBID MISS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY!”

Smiling you accepted the syrup and poured some on top of your French toast to the point it dropped off of the sides a bit as you hummed a agreement before sliding it back to sans. Half way through cutting up your first bite realization hits you.

“Mhm...oh! What time is it anyways?”

The drunk who you just now notice had been staring at you with a rather odd look fumbled with his hoodie pocket for a moment before pulling out his phone.

“About 8:30...”

Cursing yourself quietly you begin to frantically search yourself for your phone ignoring the two sets of eye slights that where on you. Once you had located it you quickly set about texting your boss letting her know you had locked up and apologizing for not letting her know last night. Sighing to yourself you pocketed your phone and took your first bite (holy shit this was some restaurant good shit right here!) just now returning the gaze of the two skeletons who were watching you rather intently. Blinking a bit before swallowing you give them a confused look.

“What? Something up?”

Sans was the first to move shifting in his chair rather awkwardly.

“NOTHING! ITS JUST...”

Sans quieted down and looked down at the table. Your chest throabed and you resisted the urge to rub it. He should not look so down his cheerful self fit him much better. Your hand began to move toward him to ask him what’s wrong but was stopped when the drunk speaks up.

“Texting someone important?”

Pausing you redraw your hand back and went about cutting up your next peace trying to ignore how put onto the spot you felt with both skeletons attentions focused solely on you.

“Yep, just had to let them know I was alright since I did not make it home.”

The drunk frowned at how vague you had left his probing question. What kind of answer was he hoping for? For you to tell him who it was? Nope that’s a bit personal besides it’s best to let them think that it’s someone who’s waiting for you to get home. You know. For safety reasons.

“What’s their rela-“

The drunk jolted a bit as if he was kicked before sans leveled him with a parental glare.

“AH! THATS A BIT RUDE TO ASK PAPY! BY THE WAY YOU WORK AT MUFFETS RIGHT?”

You nodded a affirmative.

“Yep, normally I just do the mornings and part of the afternoons but every now and then I’ll take the night shift.”

He hummed a reply before standing up to take your plate which was now empty along his and his brothers (you had not seen them take a bite...question that later...) before dropping them both off into the sink and turning back to you. 

“I BELIVE A NEW NTT SHOW IS STARTING SOON IF YOU WANT TO STAY AND WATCH IT...?”

Shaking your head no (that was a really odd and rather suspicious request especially considering the circumstances...) you stood up and dusted off your pants.

“Thanks for the offer but I really must get going...where are my shoes?”

“THERE BY THE FRONT DOOR...HERE FOLLOW ME.”

He quickly leads you to the front door where your shoes were indeed sitting. As you put your shoes on you noticed him fidgeting a bit. 

“everything alright there sans?”

“HUM? OH! NEVER BETTER! I WAS JUST WONDERING...WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO WALK YOU HOME?”

Yay no...warning bells that had been kinda ringing just turned into freaking sirens. 

“Sans...I’m sorry but no. I’m not to sure how it is with monsters, I know their much more friendlier and trusting then most but with humans staying at someone’s house you have just meet and having breakfast with them is really pushing common sense boundaries. I’m really not willing to push any more.”

Sans pauses to think this over his sand look that had formed during your mini speech turned thoughtful. 

“SO IF I KNEW YOU BETTER THERE WOULD NOT BE AS MEANY BOUNDERIES? EVEN THOUGH WERE...”

Sams stops talking and seemed to look at you but at the same time is not really seeing you, it’s more like he’s staring off into space. You wait for him to finish his sentence but he just shakes himself and smiles brightly at you again before he quickly herds you out of the house. 

“NEVER MIND HAVE A GOOD DAY!”

Blinking in confusion you glance around a bit before nodding slowly.

“You too sans.”

With that you turned around and began your walk back to muffets trying to shake off your sudden urge to stay along with the siren that screamed that both of the skeletons were hidding something from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Paps be readers soulmate as well? Got a idea for why they did not feel the bond to begin with along with a plan for the future.


	4. The spare room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would of been nice to know of this sooner...

As soon as you left there house you went to muffets to get your bike and biking to your place. Once home you had taken a quick shower before changing your cloths and crashing onto your inferior bed (you really needed to figure out where they got that mattress from) and caught a few more hours of sleep after checking your phone for any texts from muffet (you had received one from her letting her know everything was fine and to show up at 12).

Unsurprisingly your sleep was fitful only able to get a little over a solid hour of sleep. You stared at the wall for about a solid 10 minutes before you heaved yourself out of bed and threw on some cloths and packed a fresh batch of work cloths into a back pack (you had left your usual one at work...). After that you brushed your hair and grabbed a snack bar before heading out of your apartment and to your bike before biking the 10 minutes to muffets. Once you arrived at the bar/dinner you wheeled your bike around back and chained it up before walking into the back, giving a muffet a quick wave as you ducked into the employee bathroom to change. 

As soon as you exited the bathroom you almost ran into muffet who was standing in front of the bathroom waiting expectantly for you. Taking a step back so you could look at her face instead of her chest you give her a rather confused look.

“Did something happen?”

Sighing muffet shook her head no and looked at you. 

“I should be asking you this no? You were the one to work a triple shift! Let alone the fact that I did not get a text from you saying that you closed up till much later...were you just that tired or...?”

Sighing you headed to the bar followed by muffet.

“I was pretty tired...but something did kinda happen.”

Muffet pulled out a clean rag and handed it to you before grabbing one for herself.

“Oh? Care to share what happened?”

Groaning as you move around from behind the bar to buff some tables as you hear her amused chuckle at your suffering. You clean off the tables as you tell her all about last night including this morning and how...well it was not exactly weird for monsters since they were extremely nice but something just felt odd as if they were hiding something. As you told your story you did your best to make sure no one overheard but that’s a little hard to do from across the room, besides it’s not like there was anything embarrassing about your expericance it was all just really odd.

Really really odd.

Muffet listened patently as you talked only butting in a few times to ask some questions (“was the drunk wearing a orange hoodie?””did he pay for his drinks *quietly mutters* or tab?””your cloths were on right?”). Once you were done with both cleaning off the tables and telling your tale you moved around to behind the counter and looked at muffet who was lost in thought. 

“Hey you alright there muffet?”

Muffet hummed in response as her eyes squinted in concentration before she looked at you. 

“Did I ever show you the spare room?”

Frowning you out your dirtied rag away and shook your head.

“No what spare room?”

Muffet glanced around the room to make sure none of the customers needed either of you before she motioned for you to follow her which you did. Muffet quickly ducked down into the back and headed into the storage room. Glancing around in confusion you followed her hardly noticing the door that she went up to till her hand was on the handle. Noticing your surprised expression she chuckled and opened up the door relieving a rather small room that had a mini fridge, couch and table with 3 chairs.

“This is the spare room I normally rest here if I’m to tired to go home or if your here and I could use a rest.”

Your attention snapped back to muffet and way from the room as you give her a betrayed look.

“So this is where you disappear to?!”

Muffet had the common sense to look mildly apologetic (but mostly amused) as she hummed in agreement. 

“Some times...feel free to use this room if your in need of it or to dump Paps here if he gets passed out drunk again.”

“Paps?”

Muffet looked at you with her eyes widened. 

“You spent the night at his place and never got his name?! Tisk tisk.”

You felt your face heat up a bit and knew you were blushing in embarrassment, muffet just laughed and shook her head.

“His name is Papyrus, but most just call him Paps, he’s a old friend so you don’t have to worry about anything if you dispose of his body back here and leave. He knows what to do if he needs to leave.”

Nodding slowly you cleared your throat ignoring the heat that you still felt on your face as you looked around the room once more.

“Welp...I’m going to take the kitchen duties for a while if that’s alright with you?”

Muffet gave you a amused smile knowing you did not want to work up front while you were still blushing. She playfully shook her head as she placed her hand on your head and messed up your hair (as much as she could with it up) as she passed you to exit the room. 

“That’s fine I see how it is just leave all of the hard stuff to me *sigh* and here I thought you cared about me.”

Smiling as you batted her hands away you stood up straighter and playfully huffed at her.

“Hey! Cooking foods just as hard as dealing with the customers.”

You saw the corners of muffets smile inch higher before she disappeared from sight laughing out a ‘sure sure’. Sighing you shook your head as you undid your hair and fixed it back up before you put on a hair net and get to work fixing up the kitchen as you waited for the orders to come in. Little did you know an hour and a half into your work a skeleton had entered the bar and was quietly talking to muffet in hushed voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we will be throwing Paps into the mix, if your agenst the idea please say so. And lastly this fic will need a new name, any suggestions?


	5. A chat with sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So soulmates are a thing

You were just finishing putting the last of the banana bread into the oven to cook, half with nuts and half without for those with nut allergies or just did not want to have any nuts for what ever reason (hey you were not judging), when muffet walked in. She took a moment to look around at Your mostly cleaned up mess making a point to eye the sink full of dirty dishes before looking at you with a raised brow and 2 of her 3 sets of arms crossed and the other on her hips. You huffed teasingly and began wipping down the counter putting the bowl that you had used to poor the mix into the bread pans beside the sink as you do so. 

“What? I just got done putting them in.” You paused to nod to the commercial bakers oven that had 8 slots to put trays, 2 on each side, one such side was completely filled with banana bread 2 to each slot. “And unlike you I only have 2 hands.”

She hummed a bit looking at you as if she wanted to say something that looked like was bothering her before she fisted all of her hands and playfully snatched the wash cloth you had been using. “Alright your off of the hook for now.” 

She narrowed her eyes at you before chuckling as she moved to start on the dishes after she quickly ran the rag across the counter once more. “Your turn to handle the front, oh and you have a visitor.”

Doing your best to ignore the ominous way she said the last bit and how she did not look back at you before you shrugged and patted yourself down to get rid of any flour dust as you called out a afermitive and moved around to the front noticing that there was no one there till you looked to where papyrus usually sat. You blinked in surprise and ran your hands down the apron once before taking it off and began folding it as you moved over to the sol occupant of the place and called out a greeting to them. “Greetings blue.”

Your voice seemed to of snapped him out of his thoughts since he jumped almost spilling what you assumed was muffet’s specialty, spider cider. Chuckling a bit you stashed the Apron under the counter missing the greeting he said to you as you did so. When you finished and looked back at him to notice his smile seemed kind of strained. The comment you had been planing to say that was along the lines of ‘long time no see since this morning’ quickly died as your eye brows furrowed and you began to look him over. “Everything alright there Sans?”

San’s strained smile faltered and he quickly attempted to console you. “EVERYTHING IS FINE! KINDA...”

Frowning you settled yourself agenst the counter figuring you were going to be in for a bit of a chat and nodded for him to continue. “No ones here so we can chat a bit about what’s bugging you if you would like?”

His emident look of relief did not go unnoticed by you causing you to frown in concern and watch him a bit more intently then what you usually would as he played with the edges of his cup as he seemed to struggle with finding the right words. “THANK YOU...ITS JUST....I...er...you...” 

you blinked in surprise as he got quieter as he struggled to say what ever it was, You had kinda assumed he only had the one volume in the little time you had known him. You nodded patiently to him doing your best to non-verbally show that he could take his time and that you were listening before he took a deep breath and started to speak again. “How much do you know...about monsters?”

You tapped a finger on the counter as you thought. “I like to believe I know more then most humans, my boss is a monster after all.” The corners of your mother turned up as you stood up straight so you were no longer leaning on the counter (it had began to dig unconfertably into your side). “Why? Is what’s bugging you a monster thing?”

His face began to get a blue tint to it that you we’re able to relize was the begainings of a blush. “Kinda?”

His voice sounded a bit squeaky in his embarrassment causing the blue tint to deepen and for him to clear his non-existent throat. “It can also be a human thing, you all just don’t feel it as strongly as monsters do, at least at first? I don’t really know this is not all that common and...”

Noticing that his nerves were still getting to him but instead of struggling to say what ever it was he was rambling you decided to stop him and get him back on track so you reached over and grabbed his mostly empty cup to get his attention and fill it up as you called out his name. “Sans, don’t forget to breath alright?”

You made sure there was humor in your tone as you turned around and began to refill his cup, cutting him off from your view but you could still hear him following your reminder as he took a few calming breaths. Once his cup was once again full you turned around and passed it back to him and nodded to him to let him know you were still listening. “Go ahead and start again when ever your ready.”

Sans nodded slowly as he took the cup and took a rather long sip before he set the cup back down and began to speak again. “What all do you know about souls and soulmates?”

You blinked in surprise at the question and leaned back on your heals as you thought. “Hum...Well souls are what are suppose to be our core or something like that?” 

You looked to sans who nodded letting you know you had it right so far. Your eye sight traveled to the wall behind sans as you struggled to pull up everything you knew on the subject which was not a lot. “Souls are suppose to be private, human souls have a few colors they could come in which can explain something about them...can’t rember what the colors are or what they mean besides green which is for kindness.”

Your sight flickered back to sans who was nodding encoregently. “What about soulmates? What do you know about them?”

You resisted the urge to groan as you drew your eye brows together in thought. “I guess I know even less about them? I think they are suppose to be 2 people who fit togeather perfectly or something like that, when everyone came out from under the mountain supposedly people began to find their soulmates easier or were more certain they had already found them?”

Sans nodded almost eagerly. “There’s is a lot more I would love to add but that’s just about the jist of it.”

You let out a sigh of relief at actually being right and that just how little your knowledge really and truly is being once more brought to the light before bringing your attention back to sans as you once more leaned onto the counter. “So the thing that is bugging you has to do with souls and soulmates?”

Sans nodded and watched you intently as you slowly began to connect the dots. So sans had found his soulmate? Good for him! But...why did your chest feel tight all of a sudden and why did you suddenly feel so lonely? forcing down the sad and negative feelings (Geeze he hardly knew the guy no way you could be jealous or anything!) and smiled at him. “I take it you found your soulmate?”

Smiling softly he reached over and grabbed one of your hands and held it in his. “I did, I found you after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you all rather...
> 
> Reader feels numb  
> Reader kinda has a freak out  
> Or reader just rolls with it and accepts it?
> 
> Feel free to suggest other things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I know this is not the best but I’m learning so please bear with me. 
> 
> If you have any questions, ideas or comments I would love to hear them at my tumblr.  
> https://shadowandblack.tumblr.com


End file.
